


Picnic

by christarennerston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve drove his motorcycle to the lake that both of you had decided to have your picnic at. With your arms wrapped around him, you felt him take one last turn before he stopped. After letting down the kick stand, he helped you off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

Steve drove his motorcycle to the lake that both of you had decided to have your picnic at. With your arms wrapped around him, you felt him take one last turn before he stopped. After letting down the kick stand, he helped you off.

"Are you ready?" You asked, grabbing at the bag with the food.

"Almost," the gentleman took the bag from you, "now I'm ready."

You led the way and sat under a couple of oak trees for shade. The day was beautiful with the sun shining and birds chirping. The temperature outside wasn't that hot, either.

Taking everything out of the bag and placing it on the picnic blanket, you both had plenty to choose from. You had fixed the classic picnic food: potato salad, fried chicken, some watermelon, sandwiches, and some lemonade. To top it all off, Steve made you laugh to no end with some of his past.

"You ready to go swimming?" You asked him after putting everything either in the garbage or back in the bag.

"Y-yes, let's go ahead." Steve's cheeks tinted pink at the thought of seeing you in swimming clothes. This new time had very different swimsuits than he was use to.

With a small smile at his bashfulness, you begin undressing. First went your shoes, then your shirt and pants. Your two-piece glowed in the sunlight which kind of made you self conscious for a bit.

Steve followed you in taking off his shoes and shirt, leaving him only in trunks. You both blushed at one another before he took your hand. The hero still wouldn't look at you until everything below your neck was underwater.

It was different for you, your eyes couldn't leave his chest. The way the light hit the water that dripped from him made it hard not to ogle. You ducked under the water to get your hair wet and to try and hide your blush.

Nothing was said in the first few minutes in the water. Not until you entwined your fingers with his did the air become comfortable. By the end of your little outing, the both of you had learned plenty of one another. You even taught him some things for this age that he wasn't familiar with yet. The last thing you did was kiss him which made both of you blush.

Yep, today was a good day.


End file.
